


Not You Again

by Hey_look_a_hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blunt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Quidditch, Hufflepuff, I hope y'all like this, I love the character Moira so much., I was also like 15 when I started writing this, Moira Flint - Freeform, Moira is also amazing at potions, Moira is marcus's twin sister, Oliver Wood - Freeform, Oliver was destined to be with a Flint I guess, Ravenclaw, She's ideal me, She's the only non-slytherin he can tolerate, Slytherin, Slytherin Quidditch, bold, flint twins, hufflepuff quidditch team - freeform, oliver wood/original female characher, outspoken, recently started to edit and fix, so amazing that snape can't help but be impressed, spunky hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_look_a_hufflepuff/pseuds/Hey_look_a_hufflepuff
Summary: Follow my tumblr: spunky-townBecome a member of my Oliver Wood/Sean Biggerstaff group chat on tumbr as well!
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Moira Flint, Oliver Wood/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: spunky-town  
> Become a member of my Oliver Wood/Sean Biggerstaff group chat on tumbr as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: spunky-town  
> Become a member of my Oliver Wood/Sean Biggerstaff group chat on tumbr as well!  
> Spotify Playlist for Moira:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2m1wiC5O23q4wv9ohkmJ36?si=1LUPXu8pRRO6MVnYY8puqg

I was eleven when I got it; my Hogwarts letter. My twin brother, Marcus, had also gotten his letter, and our older brother, James, was just finishing up his third year. Both my parents had gone there and that's how they met. My grandparents on both my parents' sides had gone and same with my great grandparents and so on. 

I remember when I got my letter. . .

It was a very sunny and warm early summer day. James hadn't come home from Hogwarts for summer holiday yet, being only June 14th, and my eleventh birthday. I had gotten up for my birthday breakfast. I walked out of my room and turned the corner, expecting to only see my mum, but both my parents were sitting at our dining room table. At my usual spot at the table instead of a plate full of food, a little envelope sat on my plate. I never get mail so naturally, I was excited, however; when I picked it up and saw the Hogwarts crest on the seal and “Miss Moira Flint” written in emerald green letters.

I still have my letter. I have it framed, one for my envelope and one for the letter itself, hanging up in the main corridor next to my husband's. Next to his are both of children's’ letters. 

When my husband and I got married, my parents gave me my letter as a wedding present. It's a tradition that my family started years ago. When my babies get married I will do the same for them.

I met my husband at Hogwarts. We were both first years. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: spunky-town  
> Become a member of my Oliver Wood/Sean Biggerstaff group chat on tumbr as well!  
> Spotify Playlist for Moira:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2m1wiC5O23q4wv9ohkmJ36?si=1LUPXu8pRRO6MVnYY8puqg

My name was one of the first to be called, my last name is Flint and his was one of the last. Marcus was called before me, and he was sorted into Slytherin. When my name was called, I calmly walked up to the stool and allowed the Sorting Hat to be placed on my head.

I looked out at the sea of students, looking for my big brother James in the crowd of royal blue and bronze, as well as for Marcus. When I finally spotted them, they both gave me a big smile and a thumbs up. Then suddenly the Sorting Hat began to speak.

"Hmmmm," the Sorting Hat pondered. "Very brave and chivalry is no stranger to you. Like a Gryffindor.” The Hat paused for a moment, “Interesting. Very interesting. You’re ambitious and resourceful, you would do well in Slytherin,” and my heart jumped at the thought of being in the same house as my brother. “However, you are far more loyal and just. You would fight for what was right, much like a..." The Hat trailed off. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat exclaimed and the Hufflepuff table cheered very loudly. I ran over to the table of yellow and black and sat next to a girl with short, bubblegum pink hair who introduced herself as “Tonks. Just Tonks”. An odd name I thought, but she seemed nice enough. 

The rest of the names were called, and then they got to the "W's"

"Oliver Wood." A small, scrawny boy with dirty blond hair stepped forward.

"Right then. Right then. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" And all the Gryffindors went nuts while all the other houses politely clapped as did the other teachers.

My first year went by fast. I attended every quidditch game. Charlie Weasley, a fourth year Gryffindor and friend of Tonks, who he called Dora, was not only a great seeker, but bloody hell was he beautiful. I made tons of friends. Tonks became like a big sister to me.

I did really well in all my classes, especially herbology and potions.

But that Oliver Wood. He and I just couldn’t get along. One time around Christmas time, in Transfiguration, he and I somehow got paired together. We were supposed to turn our partner's animal into a tea cup and then turn it back after being approved. I turned his beautiful barn owl into a tea cup, on my second try I might add, and then turned it back on the first. McGonagall smiled approvingly. "Alright Mr. Wood, you try." He pointed his wand at my Norwegian Forest cat, and he turned my her into a match box! I shot him a look that said 'turn her back!!' 

He tried it again, but turned her into an ashtray.

"Jesus, Wood, it's not that hard!" I growled at him through my teeth and McGonagall glared at me.

"I can get it-" Oliver started before I cut him off.

"Then get it!" I had just pushed Oliver over the edge. Wasn't the first time either.

"I would if I wasn't being yelled at by the She Devil! Really is that your default setting or something!?!" McGonagall and I just stared at him in complete and total awe as the rest of the class stopped working. "Oh, a box of puppies. Better go yell at Oliver! It's 1:00, time to go yell at Oliver!" My turn.

"Oh, like you're any better!? It's a simple charm, Wood! A.Simple.Charm!" I said while pounding my fist into my desk.

Another student came up behind McGonagall, "Um, Professor, shouldn't someone do something about them?"

"There's no point in trying to stop them while they're going at each other's throats," McGonagall said, rolling her eyes. She let us go on for a little longer before she had had enough.

“That’s enough from both of you,” she said sternly, only slightly raising her voice so that we could hear her. “Ten points from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. This behavior and treatment of not only each other but your other classmates is unexceptable.”

We both began to protest, but she had already started towards her desk to make note of the lost points. We sat down with a huff, and Wood turned to stick his tongue out at me.

Like I said, that wasn't the first time Wood and I had butt heads. In fact, it usually happened at least once a week. I wasn't always the one to provoke, sometimes Wood started it. The teachers thought to try and keep us as far apart as possible, so we wouldn't start fights, but Dumbledore decided to lump us together whenever he could, which only gave us more of a reason to annoy one another.

I went home that summer completely annoyed with Wood and ready for the two months without him. I hated him and he hated me, and we didn't try to hide the fact. That summer I spent a lot of my time with one of my roommates, Erin. Turned out we lived in the same town and we were always at each others' house. Since we were second years, we could try out for the Hufflepuff quidditch team. I was light and strong enough that I would make a fairly decent beater, and I loved the thought of flying around hitting bludgers at the other team. I spent all summer learning the rules and all 700 fouls. 

Marcus and I trained together since he was trying out for the newly available position as a chaser for the Slytherin team. Our parents hexed some balls so that I could practice hitting them at Marcus without actually hitting him. Marcus had always been one of my biggest supporters, and he never told me that I couldn’t do something that I had wanted to do.

The summer flew by and before I knew it, I was getting my books and supplies ready for my second year at Hogwarts.

Getting on the train to Hogwarts was just as exciting as the year before. Erin went to go find the rest of our Hufflepuff friends and my brother left to sit with the rest of the Slytherins. “I’ll see ya once we get to Hogwarts, Moi,” Marcus had said with a wave. James, now in his fifth year, and a perfect, had vanished without a word. 

“I guess someone thinks he’s too good to be spotted with his little sister,” I said with an eye roll. I then said good-bye to my parents and as I climbed onto the train and turned the corner, I ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry." We both said, but when we noticed who had run into, we scowled. 

Wood.

"Oh, it's you." I said with my lips pursed. I almost hadn’t recognized him; he had changed a lot over the summer holiday. For starters, he had gotten taller, and he had kinda grown into himself, but that didn't mean that I like him or anything, I would have rather died than fancy Oliver Wood.

**OLIVER**

As I turned the corner after putting my luggage away, I ran into someone. "Oh, sorry," we both said before we realized who the other person was, I scowled.

Flint. Moira.

"Oh, it's you," she said. Right back at ya. After she left, I stayed where I was and studied her. She had changed... Physically. She'd gotten a little taller, and her hair seemed blonder. It made her look, well, pretty. Not that I'd ever like her or anything. I wouldn’t allow her to charm me the way she charmed everyone else. I saw right through the Sweet Moira Flint Act. I saw her for the cruel person she really was.

I couldn't let her get to me this year. Not if I were to make Gryffindor's quidditch team as the new keeper.

**MOIRA**

After the first years had been sorted, we indulged ourselves with all sorts of foods that the feast offered. The first years were completely dumbfounded by the school, and I don't blame them so was I.

Three days later was Hufflepuff's quidditch tryouts. In the end, I had become Hufflepuff's new beater! Marcus and Erin both came to the tryouts to cheer for me. Tom Clancy, the Hufflepuff quidditch captain, was really surprised at how good I was. "Girls aren't normally made beaters because they aren't strong and aren't that balanced.” I beamed with pride. I was the only female beater at Hogwarts. “You could be stronger, but you have the whole balance thing down," he told me, "We just need to work with you a little bit."

That night, Erin and I walked down to the Great Hall for dinner, and we sat with a combination of Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws. I didn't dislike every Gryffindor, just Wood. I sat between Erin and a Ravenclaw named Sara. She had long beautiful ebony hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles that ran across her nose and continued along both cheek bones. 

As Wood and another red headed Gryffindor, Percy, Charlie’s younger brother, who was a huge stickler for the rules, made their way into the Great Hall, I glared at them both, but mostly at Wood.

"Moi," Sara turned to me,"why do you hate Oliver Wood?"

I stopped and looked at my food. "I don't know. We just do."

I don't really know why Wood and I hate each other so much, we just do. It's like when you meet someone and you instantly click as if you were childhood friends. Wood and I were like that, only the complete opposite. Instead of clicking and becoming best friends, we repelled each other and became enemies.

Melanie, a third year Gryffindor, sat down on the other side of the table. "Well, I heard he became our new keeper. Chris is so excited to have someone just as good as Marco was."

~~~~~~~~~

It was the middle of October before Hufflepuff's first game of the season, and it was Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. I was too excited to sleep, so I stayed up petting my cat, Kyrie, and reading.

As requested by Tom, who was too afraid to go into the girls' dormitories, Erin ran into our room as loud as she possibly could to wake me up. I changed into my black and yellow quidditch robes and headed down to the Great Hall to have breakfast with the rest of my team. As I walked through the door, I saw a large sea of gold and maroon from the Gryffindors and a sea of black and yellow from my classmates.

The Hufflepuff table is the first on the left of the Great Hall, unfortunately the Gryffindor table was the next one. As I made my way to Erin, Wood caught my eye, and we glared at each other. "Those two are going to end up married," Tom whispered to his brother, Jay.

Jay was a fifth year and the other beater. I was surprised to find out that they were brothers because they were so different. Tom had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. He was just about 5 feet 6 inches, whereas Jay was a little over 6 feet, had blonde hair, and green eyes. Though, once you got them on the quidditch pitch, it became obvious that they were related.

"Who's going to end up married, Tom," I asked. Tom froze and looked around at our classmates. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jay cut him off.

"Tom thinks you and Oliver Wood are going to get married."

"Over my dead body! He's a fowl git! Why would you ever suggest that?"

"Despite what you both think," Erin began, "you two actually have a lot in common."

I didn't believe what I was hearing!

"Really? Name five things." They all looked at each other. “Oh boy,” I whispered to myself, realizing what I had gotten myself into.

“Well,” Erin started, “for starters, you both love quidditch, and determined.”

“He also loves a good joke or pun like you do, Moi,” Jay said with a laugh.

Tom added, “You’re both so stubborn too. You’re almost like the same person.” 

They each went on and named several other examples, much to my dismay.

“Okay, okay! I said name five, not ten,” I sighed with defeat and began poking at the food on my plate with my fork.

Just then Tom stopped eating and looked at his watch. "Okay, Team. I think we should go down to the pitch so we can get warmed up. Before we play, I want to talk to all of you."

We all gathered in the Hufflepuff tent before the game for Tom to give us a speech. 

"Okay, Team. This is my last year as your captain. Seasoned members, I am honored to have been able to play alongside with all of you. First-timers, I'm excited to go out with you. I feel that this is the year that we go far. We've trained extremely hard and we get along very well. Unfortunately, so does Gryffindor. Play hard, give it your all, have fun, and do me one favor. LET'S KICK SOME GRYFFINDOR ARSE!"

I personally had never been on a team before and if it was going to be like this all the time, I would definitely be returning the next year. 

Somewhere from the back of the tent, one of the seasoned players, started chanting. It was very soft at first, I could hardly hear it, but two others joined. "Black and yellow, black and yellow. Badger yellow. Black and yellow, black and yellow. Badger yellow." As it continued, we got louder, and we got riled up. We huddled around Tom. 

"WHAT ARE WE?" Tom would ask and we would reply "BADGERS!" 

We then ran to the tunnel. Jay and I stood behind Tom and our seeker, Marnie. Jay looked down at me, "You nervous, Moira?"

I nodded, "Just a little."

Jay looked at the back of his brother's head. "Don't be. You'll knock 'em dead."

And that's exactly what I did. 

  
  


The doors of the tunnel opened and we all mounted our brooms. I stayed close to Jay as we flew around the pitch. Madam Hooch came onto the field below us, to give us a speech about playing fairly, when I realized I just wanted to play the game. As soon as it would start, I knew I would be okay.

"I want a clean game," she looked around at all four of the beaters, "from all of you." She blew her whistle and released the bludgers first followed by the snitch, and we were off. 

I split away from Jay and made sure I followed behind our chasers to protect them. Making sure I observed all of my surroundings, I turned to the left, only to see a bludger flying right at me. The chasers had dispersed and I took a swing at the bludger, sending it towards the Gryffindor goals and right into Oliver Wood's head.

And down he went. 

The whistle blew and the teams went their separate ways. The Gryffindors ran towards the unconscious Wood and my teammates ran towards me.

Tom ran up to me, "What the Hell was that? You could have killed him!" He was furious. The rest of my team kept their distance as if not wanting to be Tom's next victim. 

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but quickly closed it again knowing that no one would believe me if I said it was an accident. Everyone knows how much Wood and I hate each other, and they know that we would take any opportunity we get to hurt the other. I don't even know if I’d believe me. I didn't aim at him... at least I don't think I did. I was so caught up in the game. Part of me felt awful.

"Tom! I-I," I started.

"You what?" A voice from behind me came. An angry voice. I turned around and found the 6 foot Alfie Marcus in front of me. Alfie was one of Gryffindor's beaters. "You weren't about to try and claim that that was an accident were you? Because we all know how much you two hate each other." He started to get really close to me when suddenly there was space between us. 

Charlie, Gryffindor's captain, had pulled him away and they started arguing.

I looked over Charlie's shoulder and saw Madam Pomfrey carry Wood away on a stretcher. He looked so tiny and broken. I couldn't believe I did that to him. For a brief moment my eyes met Charlie's and it was at that moment I realized he was the only one who believed me. 

Much to Alfie's protests, I was allowed to finish the match, but I was to have three week of detention. I was also supposed to have two weeks suspension from practice, but Jay argued that he would work with me and my aim so 'something like this wouldn't happen again'. Tom was furious still, whereas Jay seemed to have the understanding that my hand slipped, that my bat was too heavy. But that wasn't the case. 

"Just don't even try to hit the goddamned thing." Tom growled at me before the match started back up.

And that's exactly what I did. 

About 10 minutes later Charlie caught the snitch, but since they didn't have a keeper, it was easier for us to score, and Hufflepuff won. 

I lost. 


End file.
